youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ashcat19/Apache Chief! and more
Wel since it seems fairly clear that we'll be getting Apache Chief later in series with Tye Longshadow the son in line of chief from an apache tribe, plus the metagene involvement. This i consider an amazing throwback by young justice, and cant wait for the reveal. But the other captive runaways got me thinking, super friends was a long time ago in the animation world of political correctness, some of the stereotypes used would probably be removed by censors, +here's the fact that black vulcan was the hax name for black lightning who is already on the league. My thought is that instead of being the pure stereotypes, merge them with additional dc character who could fit the runaway theme. *Apache Chief: Tye Longshadow, a given. But i'd be interested to see if it's going to just be Grow Big by saying inuk chuk, or if he's going to open a whole can of native american hocus pocus up on the dominators. Bring in some of the powers and abilities of other native american dc heroes, Manitou Raven (close enough to NA), Strong Bow, Flying Fox, and more. *Black Vulcan: Well this may offend zod but the first guess is, Static. Electric, black, a past around the streets could be mistaken for or be a runaway fairly easily. Now because the design of the kid in the tube was more Hotspot from teen titans then Virgil Hawkins in the head, im thinking that that's a stretch even with the reveal being near the end of the six months. So there is the possibility of merging with Isiah Crockett, his past in comics is well, being 'abducted by aliens is literally his origin story.' The only problem is the fire vs electric powers but that could be given away fairly easily by CL *Samurai: now this is the character that actually got me thinking, in the tube the asian kid is a girl. Asian-Samurai-Girl... merge with Katana?. Then i considerred her background which for those of you unfamilir with character outside Brave and Bold, is quite tragic, definately something that someone would run away from given the chance. *El Dorado: Now el dorado character in superfriends, fairly lame and really makes the least sensee (which is really saying something). Ancient mesoamerican empowered dc characters, few. Aztek springs to mind, but his is kinda too much like blue beetle for my tastes, but i dont really know of any more suitable mergers. No mergers so perhaps fully flesh out character into own version? possible, the whole El Dorado, city of gold, secret village to magical hidden ancent civilisations, it has got enough potential in the name to work from ala Artemis, but it'd be alot harder to do and abide by racial censor guidelines. *Rima the Jungle Girl: now i cant remember if there was a fifth pod of if that's my tiredness setting in messing with my mind, but if there is, i say bring on Rima. The characterisation has admittedly limited potential in itslef but it's fun and popular enough that it's been done in almost every depiction of a jungle in fiction in existance, that says it could be worthwile, defs more worthwile then other characters introduced thus far *coughs/endcough*. And if they really have to add some character (unlikely considerring current state of affairs), merge with Vixen, Rima practically has the same powers cept doesnt need no stinken talisman, infact more but mari has a more developed younger audience and more developed personality and history. If you have any other suggestions, further explanations etc or any other throwbacks you think we'll get to see, go feel free, im interested in how absolutely out of my skull this seems to some of you :P Category:Blog posts